A girl like me?
by Sophie Deutiers
Summary: Las cosas se han calentado entre House y su nueva "entretención". Sin embargo, una demanda tonta, hace que Sophie pierda los estribos y le da a House un motivo más para investigar. ¿Estará dispuesta Sophie a ser el espejo de House?
1. Conociéndonos

**Capítulo I: "Conociéndonos".**

House aparcó su Repsol Honda en el sitio de siempre y miró el espacio que le corresponde a Cuddy. _Un maldito nuevo día en donde la "dulce" vocecita de Cuddy se hará por todo el hospital_, pensó, pero no contaba que en vez de ver el auto de Cuddy, vería una moto. Específicamente, una OCC T-Rex Softail. Miró algo extrañado, pero sonrió maliciosamente para sus adentros en la noche salvaje que debió haber pasado su queridísima jefa.

Entró al hospital y se dirigió a su oficina, pero vió a lo lejos que entraba mucha gente con cajas, muebles y cosas por el estilo. Así que apuró el tranco y ¡Sorpresa!: Cuddy estaba hablando con Chase, Cameron y Foreman, pero definitivamente, lo peor de la escena fue ver otro escritorio en **su** oficina. Eso significava que...

- ¡House, que bueno que llegaste! Te presento a...

- ¿A quién se le ocurrió la genial idea de instalar otro escritorio en **mi **oficina?

Cameron, Chase y Foreman, como siempre, miraron mudos la escena: era demasaido temprano como para empezar peleando con su quisquilloso jefe.

- ¿Acaso no puedes soportar a una colega en tu espacio sagrado? - El desconocido, o en este caso, la desconocida entró en ese mismo moneto a la oficina: de tez morena, 1.65 metros de estatura, linda figura, ojos color café y cabello de color negro, bastante desordenado y largo. Como tenía su bata desabrochada, pudo ver que llevaba un vestido de color verde oliva, de mangas 3/4, escote V (lo que dejaba un poco a la imaginación), ajustado hasta la cadera, donde comenzaba a caer hasta las rodillas en un corte irregular.

- Vaya, trajiste a una modelo de Victoria Secret disfrazada de médico... ¡Dios mío, como has podido caer tan bajo!

Cuddy abrió la boca, en señal de protesta, pero no articuló palabra. Cameron se rió un poquito con el comentario y los otros dos estaban embobados mirando la hermosa... espalda de nueva colega La muchacha miró de los pies a la cabeza a su nuevo jefe y se acercó lentamente, hasta quedar a espaldas de él.

- Primero, me llamo Sophie Templeton. Segundo, te agradezco el halago a mi figura. Y tercero -la mano de la chica comenzó a recorrer la espalda de House - Soy bioquímico y epidemióloga, así que comienza a demostrar un poquito más de respeto hacia mi persona. - Y con su puño derecho, golpeó la escápula de House, lo que provocó un fuerte crujido y un alarido, muy fuerte.

- ¡Ouch! -dijo House - ¿Quién crees que soy¿Tu... - e increíblemente, comenzó a bostezar. Los fieles súbditos y la Decano abrieron la boca asombrados: sin Vicodin, House no podía dormir. - Ah, no: si pretendes que me quede dormido con tal de que te quedes en mi oficina, no resultará.

- Si lo hará. - Contestó, mientras se colocaba frente a él.

- Que no.

- Te digo que si va a resultar - y una sonrisa de triunfo comenzó a aprecer en su rostro.

- Y yo digo que no, así que anda borrando tu sonrisa de modelo. - Y la miró satisfecho: la chica borró de inmediato su sonrisa, tomó su brazo y lo tiró: un nuevo crujido se sintió y los ojos de su querido jefe se cerraron y Cuddy, quién estaba más cerca de él, lo sostuvo, mientras que Sophie lo acomodaba en el sillón. - Que descanses bien.

- Increíble - dijeron Foreman, Chase y Cameron al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Qué demonios le hiciste, Sophie? -Preguntó Cuddy, en estado de shock.

- Trabajé un tiempo en la consulta de un quiropráctico y además, tomé algunos cursos de fisioterapia. Así que este bebé dormirá profundamente entre 3 a 5 horas y no será por una triple dosis de Vicodin, así que cuando despierte, tendrá que agradecérmelo.

Cuddy sonreía maliciosamente.

- Digna sobrina mía tenías que ser... te dejo a cargo, entonces - y le entró la ficha del paciente. - Hombre, 40 años, presenta dolor y rigidez en las articulaciones.

- Puede ser una simple tendinitis. 

- Es VIH positivo. -Respondió.

- ¿Fase final? -Preguntó Chase.

- Comenzó el tratamiento hace 6 meses: averigüen si es un efecto secundario y determinen un tratamiento que no interfiera con el que lleva actualmente. - Dicho esto, se retiró. Cameron miraba fijamente a Sophie y comenzó a parecerle sospechoso.

- ¿Algún problema, Dra. Cameron?

Los chicos miraron a su compañera: en el momento en que Sophie cruzó el umbral de la oficina, olfatearon que habrían problemas.

- ¿Así que eres sobrina de la Decano de Medicina?

La chica la miró despectivamente.

- Si crees que entré aquí por conexiones, pues te equivocas: Estuve trabajando este último tiempo en Londres, pero debido a una situación personal, regresé a América a trabajar como profesora de Bioquímica. El que esté aquí como médico fue tan sólo una consecuencia: lo mío es el laboratorio.

Chase esbozó una fina sonrisa: sabía muy bien que su compañera debía de estar celosa, ya que le había salido competencia en la cruzada "Conquistar a House".

- Así que eres epidemióloga... Cameron, sé más dulce con tu nueva colega: tendrán que trabajar estrechamente. -Foreman la miró con cara de inocencia, mientras que la aludida lo fulminaba con su mirada. Pero aún así, siguió preguntando.

- ¿Y se puede saber cuál fue tu situación personal que te hizo volver a América?

Sophie bajó la mirada por un instante y la miró: esta vez, todo brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido y suspiró.

- Larga historia.

**ºOºOºOºOº**

House se desperezó tranquilamente: había dormido como nunca y lo curioso, es que nadie había intentado despertarlo. Pero al comenzar a recordar cómo fue que había terminado durmiendo, tomó el bastón y pretendía salir de la oficina , pero en cuanto vio a Sophie acercarse, se quedó en su lugar y esperó el momento preciso para detenerla con un amoroso golpe de su bastón.

- ¡Mierda! - y comenzó a sobarse el pecho, el cual fue el afortunado blanco de la furia de House.

- Buenas tardes. -Le dijo House amablemente.

- Vaya, al fin despertaste dormilón. -Le dijo con una sonrisa irónica, mientras intentaba entrar a la oficina, pero su jefe no era muy cooperativo. - Dime¿Qué se siente poder dormir sin tener que tomar una triple dosis de Vicodin?

- Cómo si tuviera cálculos renales inoperables. Dime... ¿Cuál era tu nombre¿Naomi?

- Sophie Templeton.

- Muy bien, Templeton... ¿Por qué no me entregas el caso y me permites hacer el trabajo que tu y esos tres idiotas no pueden realizar?.

- Porque ya sé cual era la enfermedad que sufría. - Ya hartada de estar en el umbral de la oficina, pateó el bastón, el cuál se partió en dos, y entró triunfante a la oficina. House se quedó con la boca abierta y vió su bastón partido en dos.

- ¡Has roto mi bastón! - Sophie comenzó a buscar rápidamente en su escritorio dos libros muy pesados y varios papers referentes a estudios médicos.

- Te compraré uno nuevo siempre y cuando pueda quedarme aquí hasta que me entreguen mi nueva oficina. - La chica se quitó el delantal, tomó un bolso deportivo y pretendía salir de ahí.

- ¿Qué te hace creer que aceptaré?

- Uno: aceptarás porque te mueres por saber el diagnóstico del paciente y ver si de verdad hice bien mi trabajo. Dos: porque no serás capaz de rechazar mi oferta de realizar tus horas clínicas atendiendo casos comunes que no merecen tu atención. Claro, que la última parte quedará condicionada a tu trato conmigo: si portas mal, tendrás que cumplir con mis horas clínicas y mis clases.

- Así que te gusta apostar. - La miró fijamente, mientras se perdiía en su figura. Ella sólo sonrió y se acercó a su oído.

- Yo siempre gano. - Contestó, mientras le daba un meloso beso en la mejilla y salía de ahí. No había dado más de diez pasos, cuando sintió que le gritaban.

- ¡Acepto, pero te aseguro que perderás!

Ella sonrió para sí y respondió mentalmente.

_Eso es lo que tú crees._

* * *

**_Hola: _**

**_Sé que debería subir el próximo capítulo de "It's a Hard Life", pero este último tiempo, mi tubo de escape de tantos informes en la universidad ha sido "House M.D.", así que decidí jugármela con este experimento, el que me está gustando bastante. Además, he demorado en subir porque en este mes de vacaciones, mi inspiración se ha agotado un poco, pero espero que la lectura de "Deathly Hallows" me inspire para poder escribir el cuarto capítulo, del cual tengo la idea central, pero aún no sé como tratarlo de la mejor manera posible, pero no se preocupen, ese próximo capítulo saldrá a la luz._**

**_Algunas notas a considerar:_**

**_- La moto de Sophie la pueden encontrar en el website de "Orange County Choppers". Y si les gustan las motos, pueden ver el programa por "People & Arts". _**

**_- Mi personaje lleva parte de mi pseudónimo, ya que quiero experimentar con un personaje propio._**

**_- Cameron no es de mi agrado, así que si alguien se siente ofendido, sorry: trataré de no ser tan dura con ella._**

**_Eso sería._**

**_Dejen reviews, please!_**

**_Sophie._**


	2. Demasiada Química

**Capítulo II: "Demasiada Química".**

House no pudo dormir aquella noche. El hecho que una mujer, con un cuerpo escultural y también, de gran inteligencia, lo hubiese hecho dormir y más encima, se haya atrevido a romper su bastón, era algo que no le cabía en la cabeza. Aunque debía reconocer que era bastante bueno: al fin y al cabo, la vida está llena de sorpresas.

Así que, tomó el teléfono y llamó a Cuddy, sólo para asegurarse de un pequeño detalle.

- Aló.

- Dime, querida Lisa ¿Desde cuando te ha apasionado la velocidad?

- Hola House ¿Así que te gustó mi moto?

- ¿Sophie?

- Vaya, el trato mejora: ahora soy Sophie… Así que de verdad deseas que haga tus horas clínicas…

- Es un trabajo aburrido, monótono. En cambio, yo soy un hombre de acción.

- Debo reconocer que las horas clínicas son una lata, pero es lo que hay.

- No has contestado mi pregunta.

- La pregunta era para mi tía, pero te la responderé: La Chopper que viste es mía. Ayer llevé a mi tía, por haberme permitido alojar en su departamento, ya que aún no encuentro uno apropiado. ¿Conoces a alguien que trabaje en bienes raíces?

- Conozco a una, pero puedes pedirle a Wilson mayores datos: esa es la ventaja de divorciarte en buenos términos con tu ex.

- Mmm… le preguntaré, aunque eso de que sea su ex, es algo… pollerudo.

- Ni yo lo habría definido mejor.

- Entonces dime... ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad con mi moto?

- Ah eso: quisiera saber si, además de ser una modelo porno con cerebro, sabías correr.

- Conque modelo porno... vaya, que imaginación la tuya, hombre. Pero por ahora, confórmate con eso.

- ¿Y si me apuestas eso?

- Ah no, eso no: recuerda que ayer perdiste, por tanto, tendrás que soportarme en tu oficina, si es que también quieres un bastón nuevo.

- ¿Cómo demonios...

- No has nombrado el asunto, así que puedo suponer que pretendías que me olvidara del tema.

- Dime, eres real o sólo un delirio producido por mis queridas pastillas?

- Soy real, hombre. Y ya que me hablaste de pastillas... ¿Dormiste?

- No puedo hacerlo sin ellas.

- Mmmm... ya veremos. Entonces, el que pierda paga el desayuno?

- 7:30 A.M. en la Bajada del Diablo.

- Nos vemos

**ºOºOºOºOº **

A las 7:29 A.M.estaban ambos, preparados para competir: la Repsol y la T-Rex parecían ansiosas por saber quién sería es vencedor de este duelo.

- A la cuenta de tres. -Dijo House.

- Uno -comenzó Sophie, pero su compañero no la secundó.

- ¡Tres! -Y partió. Sophie aceleró al máximo, enfurecida por la trampa. _Pero éste no sería un juego limpio si él no lo quiso así,_ pensó. Revisó su GPS y éste le indicó una vía más rápida y directa de llegar, exactamente, un minuto antes que House. La frustración de éste se hizo notar.

- No puede ser.

- Tú quisiste jugar sucio, así que atente a las consecuencias: quiero mi desayuno.

- No sé si alguien te lo dijo, pero yo sólo como chatarra.

- También yo, así que vamos: quiero mi chatarra.

La sonrisa de satisfacción de Sophie no se hizo esperar, como tampoco la respuesta de House.

- Eres una principiante, niñita. No sabes con lo que juegas.

- No me mires tan en menos: también sé jugar bien mis cartas.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, desafiándose a retirar la mirada del otro, pero ninguno lo hizo: la extraña conexión entre ambos, era un misterio bastante intrigante, que necesita encontrar una solución.

- Eres un ser bastante interesante, Sophie.

- Lo mismo pienso de ti. ¿Te parece que vayamos a desayunar? Tal vez ahí halles alguna pista.

- Vamos: necesito hacerme la idea que en unos pocos minutos, tendré que oír la chillona voz de tu querida tía. -Sophie se largó a reir y le ofreció el brazo a House.

- Necesitas afirmarte: recuerda que no tienes bastón.

- Tal vez no lo necesite. -Contestó, mientras le daba el brazo y dejaba correr su mano por el trasero de ella. La chica, sin inmutarse, comenzó a caminar.

- No tienes remedio. -Le dijo con una sonrisa .

- Lo sé: soy un caso médico digno de investigar. - Y entraron al hospital

**ºOºOºOºOº**

Ambos venían charlando animadamente luego del gran festín de chatarra que ambos devoraron. Y la apuesta, curiosamente, no corrió esta vez. Y no porque House haya elucubrado una treta para librarse de ella, sino porque Sophie se lo pidió. Y al parecer, más cosas salieron de aquella charla, pero ninguno de los dos hablaría más allá, sobretodo si al entrar a su oficina, encuentran a Cuddy, sentada, esperándolos. Al verlos del brazo, no pudo disimular su asombro ¿Qué encanto ejercía su sobrina sobre aquel extraordinario médico, que a pesar de tener un genio de los mil demonios, se hace irresistible a una mujer? (sorry, se me escapó lo fanática... en todo caso, me gustan los hombres inteligentes, con un carácter fuerte y por sobretodo, ojos de color... mejor será que deje de babear por mi novio y me concentre en la historia)

**-** Cuddy... que agradable festín para mi vista. - Dijo House, quién miraba los escotes de la Decano de Medicina. Sophie no pudo evitar reírse.

- Parece que alguien está falto de sexo... y no en solitario. - Dijo, pícaramente.

- ¡Sophie! -Gritó su tía.

- ¿Y dices que no eres una actriz porno? - House se dio vuelta para mirarla fijamente - ¿Y entonces, cómo se llegó a ensuciar tu dulce mente?

- ¿Quién dice que "álguien" me la ensució? Tal vez soy pícara por naturaleza... - Contestó inocentemente, mientras se acercaba cada vez más a él.

- ¿Te molesta si averiguo? -él rodeó su cintura con su brazo, mientras su mano, nuevamente se "dejaba caer" en la nalga de la chica.

- Me muero de ganas por saber. - Sophie se apegó al cuerpo de House, específicamente a su entrepierna y sus labios estaban cada vez más cerca, pero el momento fue abruptamente interrumpido.

- ¡YA BASTA! - Gritó Cuddy, descompuesta. - Sophie, vé a mi oficina AHORA. - Ella se despegó lentamente de él y salió del lugar. House, sin embargo, iba a sentarse en su escritorio, pero ella se lo impidió.

- ¿Crees que es una prostituta?

- No: es una doctora talentosa y con muy buena figura. Y definitivamente, es una competencia digna para mí.

- Entonces, si vas a jugar, por favor ten cuidado de no herirla.

- Hey: ella es bastante grandecita como para decidir. Creo que estás malentendiendo todo.

- ¿Ah sí? - Le preguntó desafiante.

- ¿No te parece demasiado raro que exista alguien tan... parecida a mi?

- Si siguen así, pronto descubrirás que ambos son iguales. - Dijo ella, entre dientes.

- ¡Excelente! Déjame averiguarlo y luego, volveré a ser mismo de siempre.

- ¿Y qué pasaría si lo que ella necesita es volver a confiar, a ser fuerte cuando en realidad no lo es?

- Tampoco pretendo involucrarme en algo... sentimental.

- Creo que ella tampoco... pero será mejor que no jueguen a nada.

- Me verás soltero como siempre, mi querida Lisa. - House hizo el juramento de los Boy Scouts y Lisa lo miró cansinamente, como si le estuviera diciendo "No tienes remedio, House". Salió de la oficina y el doctor se sentó en su puesto de siempre, encendió la radio y se puso a jugar con su pelota. La chica terminaría por volverlo loco.

* * *

**Hola:**

** Sé que no he actualizado tan rápido como esperaba, pero me entretuve bastante al idear este capítulo, así que espero que lo disfruten. Como verán, las cosas entre Sophie y House están comenzando a colocar se algo candentes y ellos, al perecer, se dejarán llevar. Pero luego veremos qué es lo que piensa cada uno, cuando se confiesen antes Cuddy y Wilson.**

** ¿Complicaciones? Sólo les digo que Chase va a encender la llama hasta al punto en que ésta sea imposible de manejar.**

**Quiero agradecer a Kata por su review. Y espero ver muchos más, porque sino, creo que no valdría la pena seguir escribiendo.**

**Un abrazo a todos y suerte!**

**Sophie. **

**  
**


	3. Confesiones

**Capítulo 3: "Confesiones".**

Cuddy llegó a su oficina, alterada por la bochornosa escena, y vio que su sobrina estaba esperándola, tal como ella le había pedido. Así que se sentó, tomó aire y fue directo al grano, aunque en un día normal, se armaría de paciencia y preguntaría sutilmente.

- ¿Qué pretendes con House?

La chica le sonrío: sabía que preguntaría eso y que, contrario a su costumbre, no andaría con rodeos.

- Nos parecemos demasiado, pero no hay nada entre nosotros. -Contestó inocentemente.

- ¿Y por qué debo creerte?

- Porque en este momento, soy una mujer algo amargada gracias a un marido infiel.

- ¿Y qué garantía me da eso?

- Que todos los días, debo cargar la coraza que había abandonado, para que así nadie vea los trozos de mi corazón.

Pausa. Silencio. Sophie bajó la mirada y Cuddy habló nuevamente, pero con una voz muy suave.

- ¿No has hablado con Mathew?

- No hay nada de qué hablar. -Contestó duramente, levantándose de su lugar.

- Sophya...

- ¿Puedo ir a trabajar? -Sus ojos estaban llorosos.

Silencio nuevamente, esta vez, incómodo.

- Tienes que cumplir con...

- ¿Horas clínicas? -Preguntó. -House debe hacerlas: ayer perdió mi apuesta. -Una leve sonrisa traviesa apareció. Cuddy no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta: además de haberla contratado por su currículum y que así empezara una nueva vida en Nueva Jersey, era porque tendría a House acorralado.

- Y tienes clases de Bioquímica.

- Ok, prepararé mi clase, entonces.

Y salió del lugar, pero volvió de inmediato.

- Un último detalle: no vuelvas a llamarme Sophya. - Y esta vez, desapareció. Cuddy suspiró sonoramente y se dio una vuelta en su silla, mirando hacia la ventana.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

**ºOºOºOº **

Caminó con paso decidido, pero cabizbaja. Su tía le había recordado uno de los episodios más amargos de su vida y que aún no tenía fin. Y por eso, en busca del anhelado fin para poder cerrar aquel maldito capítulo, además de no tener que ver los hipócritas rostros de sus colegas, en especial la de _ella_, tomó el trabajo en New Jersey. Y en eso venía pensando, cuando al entrar chocó y casi cae al suelo, pero es sostenida firmemente.

- Sophie, estás bien? -Ese acento era inconfundible: era Chase.

- Oh, discúlpame Robert, venía distraída. -Contestó la chica, con el mismo acento y lo miró a los ojos: necesitaba despertar de su pesadilla interna. Chase la condujo suavemente a su asiento y luego, él se sentó sobre el escritorio, en la única parte donde no había papeles.

- Un momento, nadie me dice Robert. -contesta sorprendido.

- Lo sé, pero sería muy poco cortés de mi parte si te trato por tu apellido. - Le respondió con una sonrisa. -Y veo que te incomoda. -Buscó una liga en el bolsillo de su delantal y se amarró el pelo. -Además ya veo a Foreman interrogándote si ya olvidaste a Cameron acostándote conmigo y blah, blah, blah... Será mejor que sigas siendo Chase y yo, Sophie. Templeton es demasiado largo y no estoy para formalidades.

Chase no dijo ninguna palabra. Estaba boquiabierto con la última frase: _¿Qué demonios tiene esta chica, que hace dormir a House y que además, sabe que me gusta Cameron?_ _¡Apenas llegó ayer y ya causó conmoción!,_ pensó para sí.

- ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó suavemente con su perfecto acento británico.

- ¿Cómo... cómo es que... -El australiano no puede dejar de balbucear... ¿Tan notorio era?

- Porque alguna vez me enamoré y tenía la misma mirada tuya. -Contestó Sophie. -Además, creo que ayer te hizo gracia que tu jefe tuviera otra víctima para humillar, además de Cameron.

- Pero dudo que hayas firmado una cláusula en tu contrato en donde diga que quieres salir con House, al menos una vez en la vida.

- No, eso es estar desesperado. -Contestó tranquilamente y se sacó los tacones: le dolían los pies. - Sé que en parte, Cameron estará celosa, porque House ya no la hará crecer a golpes y mucho menos echarle en cara que el mundo no es de color de rosa.

- Ufff... la de veces que House le ha dicho eso... -Ambos rieron.

- House no tiene remedio y lo sabe, por eso buscó alguien más a quién pudiera arreglar. Sólo que esta vez, ella quedó atrapada.

- ¿Cómo así?

- Está confundida.

- ¿Y tú...? -Le preguntó Chase, algo dubitativo.

- ¿Con House? -lo miró fijamente. -No, no hay nada entre nosotros: primero, llevo dos días aquí y segundo, tengo otras cosas que resolver antes de enamorarme.

- ¿Y cómo supiste tanto de Cameron?

- Mi tía no es muy discreta que digamos. Además, Cameron no me miró muy bien ayer, pero no me afecta: estoy acostumbrada a que me odien.

- Eres igual a House. -Le dijo, muy seriamente. Pero ninguno de los dos aguantó la risa.

- Tal vez... pero será mejor que cumpla bien con mis horas clínicas si quiere un nuevo bastón. -Contestó sonriendo, mientras miraba el reloj de su computador. - Y será mejor que vaya ahora, porque después tengo clase. -Chase le dijo "gracias" suavemente y salió del lugar, mientras Sophie, nuevamente con zapatos, llevaba una pequeña mochila al hombro y unas llaves, salía de su oficina tranquilamente.

**ºOºOºOº**

Fastidiado, House se quitó los guantes de látex y los lanzó al basurero. Siempre había odiado las horas clínicas, pero hoy fue la cota que colmó el vaso.

De todos los idiotas que obligatoriamente debió atender (eran pacientes de Sophie, no de él), los padres de un infante de 6 años eran los reyes de la estupidez: el niño presentaba gripe desde hace dos días y no había recibido tratamiento médico alguno. House les entregó la receta médica para que la compraran en la farmacia, pero los padres la rechazaron, argumentando que los antibióticos y las vacunas contra la enfermedad causan una temprana drogodependencia, junto con suprimir el sistema inmunológico.

Los miró con la boca abierta un par de segundos y luego vio al pobre chico, con escalofríos y a punto de desmayarse. Bajó la vista y comenzó a garabatear algo en su libreta, mientras les explicaba que la vacuna contra la gripe no causa adicción, que sí sirve como método de prevención y aquellos medicamentos que pueden provocar drogodependencia son los narcóticos (y sacó una gragea de su frasco de Vicodin), depresores del sistema nervioso central y estimulantes. Pero si querían que su hijo muriera por una tonta gripe, él no se responsabilizaría del hecho. Y les entregó el papel que había rayado mientras les hablaba.

Espantados, los padres tomaron la primera receta y se llevaron al chico, dando un fuerte portazo.

Salió de la sala de diagnóstico, entregó la ficha médica del paciente y se fue directo a la cafetería. Tanta estupidez humana le dio hambre.

Lo curioso fue encontrarse con Wilson en la caja: Tal vez se haya hartado de salvar a gente muerta, pensó cruelmente.

- ¿No tienes ningún caso extraño que resolver? -Le preguntó, mientras recibía el vuelto de su compra.

- Noup, tenía que cumplir una apuesta. -Respondió, mientras le pagaba a la cajera por su Reuben.

- ¿Horas clínicas? -Preguntó. - ¿Y desde cuando que cumples tus apuestas?

- Cuddy y su bocota. -Dijo entre dientes, algo molesto.

- Oh, no la culpes: no todos los días se te ve durmiendo sin Vicodin o cumpliendo tus horas, por mucho que sea una apuesta.

Llegaron ambas órdenes y se sentaron, en silencio. Wilson lo miraba fijamente y sonrió.

- Parece que llegó la mujer que te haga sentar cabeza, House.

- ¿Te molesta que esta vez sea yo el objeto de deseo y no tú? -Preguntó irónico. - Vamos, tu llevas tres ex-esposas, yo sólo tengo una.

- Pero sólo a tí se te ocurre involucrarte con la sobrina de Cuddy. -Le contestó serio.

- Parece que la actitud provocadora es un mal de familia. Aunque en Cuddy, la actitud se convierte en una desesperada súplica de sexo.

Wilson casi se atraganta con su bebida al oír el último comentario y House sólo atina a sonreír.

- Teoría comprobada.

- House, -dijo Wilson, algo atragantado aún por el episodio anterior. -Es sólo la sobrina de Cuddy.

- Si solamente fuera eso, no diagnosticaría bien, no manejaría una Chopper, no se atrevería a invadir mi oficina o a romper mi bastón, mantendría una dieta saludable...

- ¿Es cómo tu? - Preguntó con los ojos abiertos. - Dios, creí que contigo era suficiente, pero dos...

- Sí, pero no.

- Explícate.

- No cojea y tampoco es amargada.

- Tal vez no tenga la pierna mala, pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga problemas. -Contestó, mientras se servía su último trozo de _Volcano Cake._ - Algo que aprendí de mis tres fracasos matrimoniales, es que las mujeres esconden lo que verdaderamente sienten hasta que explotan o encuentran un apoyo. - Y luego de esta charla, he comprobado mi teoría.

- ¿Y cuál sería?

Se limpió con la servilleta, se levantó de su puesto y le dijo.

- Que no es necesario que sientes cabeza, sino que encuentres a alguien que te comprenda. Y por lo que veo, entre ustedes es algo natural.

House lo mira alejarse del lugar, mientras termina de servirse su sándwich.

**ºOºOºOº**

Sophie entró apurada a la oficina, tirando la mochila al suelo y colocando el nuevo bastón de su ¿Jefe? Si fuese mi jefe, me sometería a sus órdenes, pensó para sí, mientras sonreía al dejarle una pequeña nota, que decía:

_Gracias por cumplir con tu parte del trato; Ahora, sólo falta que te devuelva tu oficina_.

Miró de reojo su reloj y vio que sólo faltaban cinco minutos para su clase, así que tomó un libro, su mochila y salió del lugar.

**ºOºOºOº**

House entró a la oficina, bostezando: de inmediato, se fijó que había un nuevo bastón en la mesa y leyó la nota. Sonrió para sí, admirando el detalle de su nuevo bastón -en su base, había grabado unas llamas- y dejándolo a un lado, se concentró en aquel trozo de papel escrito.

- Tal vez, Wilson tenga razón. -Dijo suavemente.

**ºOºOºOº**

Estaba cansada, pero feliz: la clase de hoy había resultado bastante bien, pero los tacones la estaban matando. Menos mal, ya no tenía nada que hacer en el trabajo y podría irse a descansar, pero lamentablemente, todo lo buena llega a su fin.

Iba entrando a la oficina, cuando la detiene un hombre canoso, de mediana estatura.

- Disculpe ¿Es usted Sophya Templeton Cunnigham?

Suspirando, contestó.

- Solía serlo.

El caballero la miró dulcemente y le entregó un sobre con el sello de la Real Corte de Justicia.

- Que tenga un buen día. -Dicho esto, se retiró del lugar.

De inmediato, dejó el libro sobre el escritorio y abrió el sobre temblorosamente. Cuando lo logró, leyó rápidamente y arrugó el papel, tirándolo a la basura. Se sacó la mochila y se sentó, respirando entrecortadamente, mientras abría un cajón de su escritorio, en busca de su agenda. Sin embargo, encontró, además de la agenda, una bola de la suerte.

La miró, esperando ver algo que le levantara el ánimo, pero fue peor: furiosa, la lanzó contra una de las puertas de vidrio que separa la oficina de la sala de reuniones, rompiendo el vidrio en mil pedazos.

- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? -Le preguntó House desde la puerta: venía caminando con su bastón nuevo. La chica tomó la mochila y lo miró, con los ojos llorosos.

- Búscalo en el basurero. - Y salió corriendo del lugar.

**¡Hola! Sé que he demorado bastante, pero esto de estar a fin de año complica bastante, sobretodo si tienes pensado el capítulo desde hace tiempo. Y, para ser franca, me encantó como quedó. Pero quienes critican son ustedes y no yo, así que espero sus comentarios (sólo aprieta GO! y a escribir se ha dicho).**

**Les agradezco sus críticas y Rómula Lupin, sé que habíamos quedado de revisar este capítulo, pero no había actualizado hace mucho tiempo y además, no me diste tu mail. Pero anótalo en la crítica y prometo total discreción, ok?**

**Un abrazo grande y ánimo, que ya queda poco.**

**Bye!**


	4. Fallen Primera Parte

**Capítulo 4: "Fallen" (Primera Parte)**

House vio cómo se alejaba rápidamente, pero se quedó en su lugar: Algo le decía que era mejor no meter sus narices en el asunto por ahora. Cosa inusual en él, pero desde que ella llegó, todo era inusual.

Entró a la oficina y a cada paso que daba, el vidrio roto crujía sonoramente. Y pensar que él le daba dolores de cabeza a su jefa… si su querida sobrina perdía el control cada vez que tuviera un mal día, terminaría por destruir el hospital, además de quedar en quiebra, por tanto pago debido a daños estructurales.

Miró el desastre, chasqueó la lengua y se dirigió al escritorio de Sophie, tan sólo para ver la oficina "desde otra perspectiva". El escritorio de la chica estaba como cualquier escritorio de un médico: carpetas, estudios médicos, libros… todo lo normal. Sin embargo, la curiosidad de House se vio premiada cuando ve que el primer cajón está abierto.

Al principio, sólo habían las mismas chucherías de siempre: es decir, notitas, engrapadoras, engrapes, clips, lápices, destacadores, etc. También había tarjetas de despedida tanto de sus amigos como colegas en Londres y fotografías de su juventud. Sin embargo, lo más desconcertante fue lo que pilló debajo de todas esas cosas: un portarretrato.

Lo sacó del escritorio y vio a una joven pareja en el día de su matrimonio. Él, de cabello rubio, ojos grises y tez muy blanca, enfundado en un traje negro, con camisa blanca y corbata de moño. Ella, de cabello negro, ordenado en un peinado sencillo que resaltaba con la hermosa tiara que posaba en su cabeza, de tez morena, ojos color avellana y enfundada en un vestido blanco que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos y su cuello. Parecía una princesa. Pero lo más desconcertante era la felicidad que irradiaban ambos. El rubio, no muy expresivo al parecer, tenía un brillo especial en los ojos. En cambio ella, lo mostraba todo en aquella sonrisa tan infantil y sincera.

Se quedó absorto un par de minutos, recordando cómo había sido su boda con Stacy. La sensación que le producía aquella fotografía era la misma que había sentido en ese entonces. Pero ¿Qué fue lo que cambió, si ella no tuvo muerte muscular¡Es que acaso necesitaba a alguien igual a él para poder ayudarla? Era una estúpida idea: ella sabía muy lo que estaba haciendo, no necesitaba ayuda. Ella no era una bella chica tratando de salvar el mundo… entonces qué necesitaba sentir ¿Ser alguien _normal_? Pues entonces se equivocó de profesión. Un médico arriesga todo por el paciente, aunque deteste al mundo.

Una crujidera de vidrios pulverizados (recuerden que todo estaba roto en mil pedazos) se sintió en la oficina y dejó el portarretrato sobre el escritorio, pero dado vuelta. Eran Chase y Cameron.

- ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? –Preguntó Chase.

- Resulta que el Huracán Templeton se estrelló con la puerta. – Respondió House, mientras acomodaba sus piernas sobre el escritorio y miraba nuevamente el desastre.

- Toda una malcriada. –Dijo Cameron mordazmente.

Chase le lanzó una mirada reprochadora y House se desperezó, para poder contestar algo decente, ya que se notaba a leguas que la chica odiaba no ser el centro de atención.

- No niego que me gustaría verlas peleando en el barro, semidesnudas, gritando sin control. Una pelea de barro siempre es excitante. – Dijo, mientras se levantaba del asiento. En verdad era cómodo. – Sin embargo, mis apuestas irían para Sophie: tiene garra y no descansaría hasta verte acabada. – En ese momento, se quedó mirando fijamente a Wilson y a una de sus ex – esposas. Tenía dos misterios que resolver, ambos interesantes, pero uno más urgente que otro.

Silencio incómodo. Cameron miró duramente a su mentor y parecía que salía humo de sus oídos. Sin embargo, la gota que rebasó el vaso fue el comentario de Chase.

- Yo también apostaría por Sophie… -comenzó diciendo Chase, pero Cameron lo cortó de inmediato.

- Siempre haces lo mismo que House. – Dijo molesta.

- Apostaría por Sophie porque le importa un bledo ser una chica buena, mártir de los de los desposeídos.

House sonrió maliciosamente sin que nadie lo viera, ya que seguía observando a Wilson. Nuevamente, alguien comenzó a caminar, ya que se sentía cómo el vidrio se pulverizaba a cada paso que daba, hasta que se detuvo.

- Al parecer, esta bola 8 de la suerte no fue de gran ayuda. –Dijo Chase.

House se dio vuelta inmediatamente y vio la bola fijamente ¿Cómo se le ocurría a esa chiquilla del demonio meterse con sus cosas?

- Dime qué es lo que dice. –Dijo serio. Cameron fue de inmediato al escritorio de su jefe para comprobar si ese juguete era de él o de Sophie.

- "¿Malas noticias?"

La chica revisó rápidamente y comprobó que uno de los juguetes preferidos de House no había sido el causante de la ira de Sophie.

- Tiene que ser de ella. El suyo está donde siempre.

- El basurero. – Dijo House, entre dientes.

Chase y Cameron se miraron entre sí, atónitos, pero no dijeron palabra. Nuevamente una crujidera de vidrios rotos, pero esta vez, más suave. Era Foreman.

- Llegó a urgencias una mujer… -Pero se quedó con la mitad de la frase al ver el desastre en la oficina. - ¿Qué pasó aquí?

- Al parecer, nuestra nueva colega tuvo un arranque de ira. –Contestó Chase.

- Y con justa razón. –Dijo, mientras mostraba el papel todo arrugado que había sacado del basurero.

- ¿Desde cuando que el basurero ha sido una fuente de inspiración? –Preguntó Foreman.

- Si te dicen donde está la respuesta, entonces ¿Para que desgastarse intentando elucubrar la trama? – Nuevamente se sentó en la silla de Sophie y miró el papel sin mucha atención.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no haremos más diferenciales? – Preguntó Cameron.

- Oh, niños tontos ¿Qué es lo que obtienen de una pregunta? – Les dijo como si fuese una maestra de primaria.

- Una respuesta. – Contestó Chase.

- Pues entonces, eso fue lo que obtuve cuando le pregunté por el desastre que hizo aquí. – Los chicos se acercaron y House dejó el sobre con el membrete de la Real Corte de Justicia del Reino Unido, mientras leía la carta silenciosamente.

- ¿Real Corte de Justicia? – Dijo Foreman. - ¿Acaso tiene una demanda por negligencia médica?

- Noup, es una demanda de divorcio requerida por ella. – Dijo seriamente.

- ¿Ella la pidió? –Preguntó Cameron desconcertada. - ¿Pero entonces…

- El marido pidió que le quiten todas sus posesiones, ya que no hay separación de bienes.

- Creí que tenía más cerebro. – Dijo Foreman.

- Por supuesto que lo tiene, si el ex marido está pidiendo que le devuelvan sus bienes y como compensación por el "daño psicológico", quiere los bienes de ella.

Todos se miraron asombrados: no había que subestimar a la chica.

- Aunque yo esperaba mucho más de un hombre negocios como Mathew Cunningham. – Contestó House, mientras se iba.

- Hey, tengo una paciente… - Dijo Foreman.

- No me interesa. – Contestó House.

- … con abulia.

House miró a su equipo, exasperado. Luego del diferencial hablaría con Cuddy.

**ºOºOºOº**

Había llegado al departamento de su tía en menos tiempo del presupuestado. Pero tampoco esperaba encontrarla en casa, ya que estaría rodeada por la gran cantidad de papeleo que tenía que revisar como Decano de Medicina y también, que tendría que lidiar con House y luego con ella por el desastre que dejó en la oficina de su "jefe".

Dejó la llave de la moto al lado de la máquina contestadota y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, mientras sacaba su iPhone y revisaba si tenía mensajes de su abogado. Pero recordó que no había contratado la opción que le permitía estar comunicada en cualquier parte del mundo, por tanto la única forma de ubicarla era a través del e-mail. Sin embargo, al pensar en la gran cantidad de correos sin leer, prefirió llamar a la operadora y que ésta transfiriera la llamada a Londres.

Se tiró en el sillón y comenzó a sacarse la ropa. Le molestaba sobremanera vestirse formalmente para trabajar, pero como en Inglaterra estaba obligada a seguir cierto patrones de vestimenta y ahora aquellos patrones estaban arraigados en ella. Pero hoy, todo lo que la uniera a su pasado en Europa le molestaba sobremanera, así que cuando quedó sólo en ropa interior (lencería negra, por cierto. Tiene los genes de Cuddy), llamó a la operadora y con su otra mano libre, comenzó a jugar su desordenado pelo.

- Operadora, necesito hacer una llamada de larga distancia internacional. Código país 44, código ciudad 71. Gracias

Un silencio inquietante reinaba en el lugar, lo que alteraba aún más a Sophie, pero sin ganas de destruir todo a su alrededor. Necesitaba ubicar a Jonathan con urgencia, sino todo sería un caos. Su impaciencia era tal, que comenzó a tamborilear con los dedos hasta que al fin, la comunicaron con la operadora británica.

- ¿A quién desea ubicar?

- A Jonathan Grant, de la firma Cromwell & Grant.

- Le comunico de inmediato.

Luego una voz masculina, de tono grave. _Si no fueses tan mujeriego, tal vez habríamos tenido algo_, pensó maliciosamente. Y de inmediato sacudió la cabeza. Estar desnuda definitivamente le hacía mal.

- Jonathan Grant. – Contestó, de manera formal.

- Hola John, soy Sophie.

- Mujer, menos mal llamaste. – Toda formalidad quedó atrás: John y Sophya se conocían desde la universidad. -¿Viste la estupidez de citación que me envió Stella?

La chica emitió una arcada.

- ¿Es necesario que tengas que nombrarla? –Preguntó enojada. –De solo pensar en ella me da asco.

- Está bien, será la-chica- que-no-debe-ser-nombrada. – Le contestó de manera condescendiente. – Pero reconócelo: tiene todo bien puesto, al igual que tu.

- Uno, me parece bien. Dos, no te atrevas a compararme con ella y tres ¿Volvamos al punto?

- Está bien, está bien. –Le dijo, en un tono suave para lograr que la chica se calmara. – Entonces, leíste la estupidez que me envió la-que-no-debe-ser-nombrada? – Dijo esto último en un susurro casi inaudible.

- Por supuesto que lo leí. –Dijo enojada. –Y por su culpa, he hecho un desastre en Princeton.

- ¿Princeton¿Estás en América?

- ¿Y qué pretendías que hiciera ¿Qué la viera como si nada en el trabajo?

- Si, claro, tienes razón. –Le contestó medio apesadumbrado. Sabía que ese era el golpe más bajo que le podían haber dado a su amiga.

Un pequeño silencio tranquilizador, que les sirvió a ambos para poder tomar aire. Ya repuestos, siguieron con el interrogatorio.

- ¿Qué posibilidades tenemos de ganar?

- Todas. – Contestó seguro.

- ¿Estás seguro que recibiste la misma carta que yo?

- ¡Por supuesto! –Dijo, algo alterado por la desconfianza de su amiga. –No soy tan estúpido como tu marido.

- Ex – marido. –Le corrigió molesta.

- Lo que sea. El punto es, que al congelar la cuenta que tontamente te entregó, la demanda por los bienes es nula: La cuenta jamás fue utilizada, por tanto, lo único que debes hacer es entregársela.

- Pero el idiota también quiere **mis** cosas.

- Sólo una: tu departamento en Notting Hill.

- ¿Mi refugio? –Se levantó de inmediato, alterada por la noticia, y comenzó a gritarle al celular. Jonathan por supuesto, se alejó de inmediato el auricular de su oreja y colocó el altavoz. -¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PRETENDE?! ESE LUGAR ES MÍO, AUNQUE YA NO SEA SU ACTUAL DUEÑA, PERO ES MÍO Y NO-ME-LO-VA-A-QUITAR. ¿ESCUCHASTE?

- Te oí mejor que nunca, amiga. –le dijo en un susurro.

- ¿Qué dijiste? –Preguntó normalmente, sin gritarle al celular.

- Que entendí clarito lo que dijiste. ¿Y cómo es eso de que ya no eres la dueña de tu departamento?

- Me vas a odiar. – Le dijo maliciosamente.

- Sophya, mente siniestra, dime que es lo que has hecho.

- Ya te he dicho que no me digas Sophya. –Contestó cansinamente. –Y bueno, si mi mente es siniestra: cuando presenté la demanda de divorcio, hice un traspaso del departamento a mi tía, tratando de evitar una situación como esta y porque también, en ese tiempo me fui a Edimburgo a hacer clases. –Jonathan, del otro de la línea, estaba con la boca abierta y no atinó a otra cosa más que aplaudir.

- Eres una mente brillante… aún no me cabe en la cabeza como te casaste con el idiota de tu ex.

La chica sonrió para si y habló.

- Porque ese idiota me hizo sentir querida.

- Pero Sophie, todos los hombres se detienen a mirarte. ¿Por qué él?

- Antes pensaba que a él le gustaba cómo me apasionaba por mi trabajo y sin embargo, me relajaba por completo a su lado. Y como te diste cuenta, me equivoqué. Tal vez no debí tomar el cargo en el hospital… no lo sé… Sabes que me cargan los psicólogos. –Le dijo esto último hastiada.

- Pero al menos te hago reír ¿O no?

La chica se río con el comentario.

- Si no me hicieras reír, hace rato que no estaría hablando contigo.

- Y por eso soy tu amigo: me soportas todas mis estupideces.

- Estupideces que sirven bastante. –Le dijo tiernamente. –¿Me haces un favor?

- Da por hecho que me reiré en la cara del idiota y la-que-no-debe-ser-nombrada por la estúpida demanda que entablaron.

- Quiero fotografías.

- Todas las que desees. ¿Cuándo vuelves?

- Dudo que vuelva pronto, así que diles que los espero con los brazos abiertos –esta última parte tenía un claro tono de ironía –en Jersey.

- Ok, un abrazo y ánimo chica: no sabes lo que les espera.

- No te preocupes, que lo de la demanda es sólo el primer golpe.

- ¿Qué estás…

- Cuando vengas a América, lo verás.

- ¿Por qué no te casas conmigo? – Le dijo suplicante. La chica se río a carcajadas.

- Creo que eres mejor como amante, cariño.

- Malvada. –Respondió dolido.

- También te quiero.

- Cuídate. –Le dijo a regañadientes.

- También tú.

Y cortó la llamada. Suspiró, miró a su alrededor y sonrió maliciosamente. _El que la hace, la paga_, pensó y se fue a vestirse a su habitación.

**ºOºOºOº**

"Gente estúpida ¿Es que no pueden morirse de una manera más entretenida?" pensaba House mientras subía al ascensor. Y es que el diferencial, que era generalmente era uno de los momentos que más disfrutaba al ver a sus marionetas defenderse con todo, esta vez el debate se centró en el abuso de drogas y toxinas, siendo lo único interesante, para House claro está, la abulia de la chica. Por tanto, para que todos se quedaran callados de una vez, los mandó a investigar donde la chica vivía.

Las puertas del ascensor estaban por cerrarse, cuando vio una mano que se introdujo en la pequeña rendija que quedaba. La puerta abrió y ¡Era Wilson! Por fín sabría que demonios hacía su ex en el hospital, si acaso se trataba de una desesperada venta innecesaria de bienes raíces o algo más... interesante. O sea, sexo.

- ¿Que pasó en tu oficina? - Preguntó algo agitado.

- Un lapsus destructivo de mi nueva... ¿Como decirlo? Entretención.

- ¿Sophie hizo todo eso? -Preguntó asombrado. Hasta ahora, ninguna de sus esposas había destruido las cosas, ni siquiera por despecho. Era más fácil calmarse con sexo.

- Sí, ella fue y blah, blah blah... -Dijo House, ya aburrido por la conversación. - Mejor hablemos de otra cosa.

- ¿Cómo cual? -Preguntó Wilson, rogando para sus adentros que no hablara de...

- ¿Qué hacía Julie aquí? -Lo miró a los ojos, divertido por cómo había agachado la cabeza en señal de culpabilidad.

- Nada, sólo hablábamos del perro.

- Perro es igual a dinero. Dinero es igual a "No tengo ni un centavo. ¿Me mantendrías por un tiempo? Ya sabes, por los viejos tiempos."

Wilson puso una cara de asco al pensar en eso. Si sus tres esposas pensaran de esa manera, hace rato que habría quebrado.

- No, el perro es igual a perro. Recuerda que es vendedora de bienes raíces.

- Corrección: es la peor vendedora de bienes raíces. - Contestó House

- Cierto. - La puerta se abrió y ambos salieron del ascensor. - ¿Vas a la cafetería?

- Noup, tengo que hablar un asunto de familia con Cuddy. - Y partió directo a la oficina de su adorada jefa.

Cuando entró, vio a Cuddy con su peinado más o menos desecho, un montón de papeles, contestando e-mails y hablando por teléfono con un tono que distaba de ser agradable. En el momento en que la decana vio al doctor, lo miró y puso sus ojos en blanco, como una manera de decir "lo que me faltaba: House haciendo mi día más horrible de lo que es". El le sonrió como un niño de cinco años, feliz de tener un juguete nuevo y se recostó en el sillón.

Cuddy habló durante tres minutos más y colgó el teléfono furiosa.

- ¿Qué es lo que hiciste ahora¿Le dijiste a la madre de una niña de tres años que le diera marihuana para que no la molestara más?

- Hey, no la tomes conmigo. - Le dijo House, mientras levantaba las manos reclamando inocencia. -Esta vez no fui yo.

- Si claro. El día que eso suceda...

- Pues acaba de suceder hoy. - Contestó, mientras se levantaba y se acercaba al escritorio de Cuddy. La decana se tornó pálida de repente y preguntó temblorosa.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, House?

House le entregó la carta que encontró en el basurero de Sophie.

- Acaba de estrellarse un huracán en mi oficina. -Le dijo seriamente. - ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes de esto?

- Cuddy tenía los ojos cerrados y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- ¡Contéstame!

Cuddy se levantó de su silla, furiosa, con los ojos llorosos.

- ¡Porque esto no te incumbe!

- ¡Si me incumbe si estamos hablando acerca de uno de mis empleados!

- ¡La puse a trabajar contigo para ver si eras capaz de sentar cabeza y si también era capaz de cerrar el capítulo!

Silencio total. Ahí estaban las razones de porqué ella estaba ahí: trataría de mantenerlo en sus cabales, a pesar que ella no era una adicta a las reglas; le ayudaría a ver la vida desde una nueva perspectiva, a pesar que él no era el indicado.

- No soy terapeuta de nadie. - Le dijo suavemente, tomando sus brazos de manera delicada y mirándola a los ojos. - Se supone que yo necesito terapia.

- No hablo de terapias Greg, sino que recuperara su viejo espíritu, ese que hacía temblar a todos.

- Sin embargo, me pediste que no me involucrara con ella. - Lisa suspiró sonoramente, se soltó de Greg y comenzó a caminar por el escritorio, tratando de tomar valor para decir lo que iba a decir.

- Oh, vamos: para ti era tan sólo una modelo de Playboy disfrazada de doctora. ¿O acaso no fue así con Cameron?

House la miró, herido, pero no respondió nada. Cuddy trató de acercarse y decirle que lo sentía, pero él no la dejó.

- House, yo...

- La diferencia entre tu sobrina y Cameron, es que ella sí me importa.

- ¿Te importa o te interesa saber por qué es así? -Le preguntó delicadamente: estaba pisando terreno minado.

- Si me interesa, entonces me importa. -Contestó en su tono usual. - Y ahora, mejor será que llames a Tritter.

Cuddy lo miró horrorizada: definitivamente, un día sin novedades de House era un día excelente. Lo malo era, que hasta ahora, su día había sido horripilante

- ¿Quieres que te encarcelen?

- ¿Crees que va a tener su celular encendido? - House le pasó el auricular para que comenzara a marcar.

- Que te quede claro que sólo lo hago para saber si Sophie está bien. - Le dijo, mientras marcaba el número.

- No te preocupes, hoy no haré bromas acerca de tu cena con Wilson. - Le dijo House al oído, mientras se sentaba en el escritorio. Cuddy abrió la boca, con ganas de protestar, pero Tritter había contestado la llamada: no había tiempo para llamadas tontas y, muy en el fondo de su corazón, quería saber que pasaría entre House y Sophie.

* * *

**Al fín actualicé! O sea, no era porque no quisiera, sino por falta de tiempo. Esto del matrimonio me tiene toda vuelta loca y no me ha dejado escribir tranquilamente. Por eso, en mi última noche soltera, les subo la primera parte del capítulo, ya que, como se habrán dado cuenta, es bastante largo. Sin embargo, es el principal de la trama. **

**Sé que he hecho algunas modificaciones a los últimos capítulos de temporada tres, pero simplemente, en el capítulo "House Training" faltó algo más de tensión. Y ver a una de las tantas ex de Wilson, tratando de venderle una casa a House... realmente tonto y patético. **

**Así que, disfruten el capi y déjenme reviews please! **

**Se despide su humilde servidora en su última noche de soltería **

**Sophie. **


	5. Fallen Segunda Parte

**Capítulo 4: "Fallen" (Segunda Parte)**

House llegó a la puerta de la habitación 313 y se dio cuenta que estaba el estúpido cartelito "No Molestar". Lo quitó de la perilla y, doblándola un poco, logró abrir la puerta y lo volvió a colocar en su lugar.

Al entrar, escuchó que el stereo estaba tocando a Alanis Morrisette, lo cual encontró absolutamente patético, y luego, vio dos grandes maletas, abiertas de par en par, lo que significaba que estaba buscando algo de ropa. Además, se fijó que el minibar estaba abierto, lo que sugería que estaba bebiendo y que, en la cama estaba toda la ropa tirada, lo que significaba que estaba desnuda.

Todas esas jugosas conclusiones estaba pensando House, cuando sintió un grito ahogado: la morena venía en una bata de seda, negra, con una copa de vino en la mano y en la otra, una botella de whisky. Su pelo estaba envuelto en una toalla, por lo que supuso que venía del jacuzzi.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – Preguntó algo alterada.

- Vengo por una explicación. – Le dijo, impasible, mientras la chica caminaba hacia el balcón, sentándose en un diván.

- Supongo que ya leíste la carta y hablaste con mi tía, ¿O me equivoco? – Tomó un sorbo de su copa, mirando al horizonte.

- Noup. – House se coloca a su lado, pero la chica no se mueve de su lugar.

- Entonces, no necesitas saber nada más. – Termina de beber su copa y la deja a un lado, delicadamente.

- Pero…

- Pagaré los daños, si es eso lo que tanto te preocupa. – Respondió, comenzando a beber de la botella. House, hastiado, le golpea la rodilla con su bastón.

- Quiero la verdad. – Le dice, ya alterado. Sophie lo mira a los ojos, desafiante, aunque su voz la traiciona.

- No hay nada más que contar, House.

House mira al horizonte y luego sale del balcón, pero sólo para desconectar el stereo y traer dos vasos para whisky.

- ¿Qué crees que… - Preguntó enfadada, al oír que no había más música y que House seguía ahí.

- Ahora, jovencita, exijo una explicación. – Y dicho esto, se sentó en el lugar que antes había ocupado Sophie.

- ¡No necesitas saber nada, porque no te importa!

- Eso no es cierto.

Un tenso silencio reinó entre ellos. Los ojos de Sophie se aguaron un poco, pero logró que no se escapara una lágrima.

- Simplemente soy el misterio del momento. No eres un gran actor que digamos. – Intentó reírse de las palabras de su colega, pero no era capaz.

- Vi la foto de tu matrimonio y, por como actúas ahora, aún te duele. – Dijo esto en un susurro, rememorando el tiempo que estuvo con Stacy.

- ¿Ah sí? ¡Tremenda novedad la que me cuentas! – Le gritó, irónica. – ¡Por supuesto que duele llegar a tu departamento y darte cuenta que tu marido está acostada con una de tus supuestas amigas y que sea tan patética como para haber usado tu ropa para seducirlo!

Sophie tomó un nuevo sorbo de la botella y siguió con su perorata.

- Y lo peor de todo, es que me consumo en rabia e impotencia, por haber sido tan estúpida y haber creído en un par de palabras bonitas, en promesas que no eran más que simples y vulgares mentiras. – Esta vez, no pudo más con las lágrimas y comenzó a llorar, mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo helado, indefensa. House, como pudo, la levantó, le quitó la botella y la sentó a su lado.

- Todos cometemos errores.

- El único error que cometiste fue no haberte quedado con mi tía, Greg. – House la miró extrañado.

- ¿Greg?

- Es justo: si me dices Sophie, yo te llamo Greg.

- Si tú lo dices… Y con respecto a lo de tu tía… si, puede que haya sido mi error, o también pudo ser el de ella.

- En las parejas, los errores son mutuos. – Contestó, mientras suspiraba. – Mi error, o mejor dicho, mi defecto es siempre ser la primera en todo.

- Eso es algo de familia.

- Tal vez, - respondió, con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios – pero no me arrepiento de eso. Cierto, tal vez no tenga una…

- ¿Vida normal? – Dijo House, terminando la frase. Sophie no pudo reprimir más las lágrimas que al fin lograron escapar. – Los casos médicos dignos de estudio, o sea, nosotros, no somos normales.

- ¿Y los dioses del Olimpo, cuánto envidiaban nuestra vida? ¡Todos querían bajar de ahí, para ser como nosotros!

- Sin embargo, los dioses, quisieran o no, debían regresar al monte.

Silencio por parte de ella, mientras que House abría la botella de whisky y comenzaba a servirla en los dos vasos que había traído.

- Por nosotros, los dioses del Olimpo. – Brindó House.

- Por nosotros, los dioses del Olimpo. - Repitió Sophie.

Bebieron en silencio, mientras House saboreaba el whisky.

- Si creías que era un simple Johnny Walter el que ibas a beber, te equivocaste. – Le dijo, sonriente.

- ¿Trajiste una joya desde Escocia?

- ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué pasara la rabia con cualquier cosa? - Volvió a beber de su copa, disfrutando el ardor que le causaba el licor. - Somos los dioses del Olimpo, cariño. Y nos merecemos lo mejor en todo.

- ¿Ya no quieres volver a ser normal? - Le preguntó, tan sólo por curiosidad, volviendo a beber.

- Siempre vas a buscar un hombro en el cual apoyarte, con quién tener algo que los una…

- ¡Dios mío! ¿También vienes con el chip "Estoy desesperada, háganme una guagua"? - House casi escupe el whisky, pero logró controlarse.

- No es para tanto, - dijo, trantando de no reírse del comentario anterior: su tía estaba obsesionada con tener un hijo - pero creo que una mujer que no desee ser madre alguna vez en su vida no es para nada normal.

- Lo que es yo, no necesito un bebé gritando por comida todas las noches. - Dijo House, convencido.

- Por supuesto que no: tu eres un bebé muy crecido y muy, muy malcriado. - Contestó, guiñándole el ojo.

- Soy hijo único. - Le respondió, algo ofendio por el comentario.

- ¿Y una mujer? - Preguntó Sophie. - Supongo que mi tía no ha sido tu única obsesión en la vida.

- Ya hubo una, pero no resultó. - Contestó House, en forma escueta.

- ¿Culpa de ambos? - Volvió a preguntar, mientras rellenaba las copas.

- Noup, sólo mía y de mi pierna. - Respondió en un suspiro.

- ¿Pertenecía al Olimpo?

- No quiso serlo.

Silencio nuevamente. Sophie bebió un sorbo bastante grande, aunque al parecer, estaba acostumbrada, y continuó con el interrogatorio.

- Duda, ¿Por qué mi tía no vino contigo? - House sonrió, disfrutando la respuesta que daría.

- Porque está en una romántica cena con Wilson. - La chica lo miró, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, soprendida. Se tomó unos segundos para poder procesar la respuesta, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó a reír.

- Una de dos: mi tía busca un padre con urgencia o Wilson quiere saber si ella tiene cáncer.

- O ambas. - Le respondió, divertido.

- La desesperación es el peor enemigo de una mente calculadora. - Dijo la chica, pensativa.

Ella se levantó del asiento y miró a House con una gran sonrisa. House, cautivado por la sonrisa de la chica, comenzó a bajar la vista hacia el escote de la bata, que dejaba ver un par de senos firmes.

- Greg, vete a casa. Y deja de mirar mis pechos.

- ¿Y qué pasa si no me voy? - Preguntó, como si fuera a hacer una pataleta.

- Debes hacerlo. - Le respondió.

- ¿Qué pasa por tu mente? - Volvió a preguntarle House, para terminar el whisky. Tendría que buscarlo en una licorería.

Sophie lo miró, cerró los ojos y se bebió todo el licor que le quedaba. Luego, volvió a tomar una gran bocanada de aire y le respondió, sincera.

- Que si no te vas luego de aquí, me voy a acostar contigo. - House no pudo evitar que la boca se le abriera de par en par: que una chica le dijera que quería tener sexo sólo se daba en la tele (específicamente "The L World"). Así que intentó salir del apuro de la mejor forma que pudo, aunque no le resultó mucho.

- ¿Y si llamamos a tu tía para que hagamos un trío? - La chica sonrió y le respondió como si le estuviera retando.

- Te quedarás sin trabajo.

- Esa amenaza no funciona conmigo. - Contestó, colocando sus manos en la nuca y los pies a lo largo de la mesita donde estaba la botella de whisky, casi vacía.

- En serio, Greg, vete. – Sophie dijo estas últimas palabras suavemente, mientras se acercaba a tomar la botella de whisky para ir al jacuzzi y terminar de emborracharse. Pero Greg la tomó suavemente de la muñeca y la miró a los ojos.

- No quiero irme. Quiero quedarme en el Olimpo contigo.

- Los dioses sufren más que los mortales.

- Tal vez, los dioses no saben lo que es el consuelo.

- ¿Tendrán derecho a conocerlo? - Preguntó en un susurro.

- ¿Y desde cuando que los dioses respetaron las reglas? - Le dijo, mirándola de manera juguetona. Sophie no pudo evitar la sonrisa.

- No quiero sexo por lástima. - Le previno, aunque su mirada dejaba entrever la verdad: "No quiero que me hieran más".

- Mmm... ¿Que tal una "Terapia Sexual"? - Le preguntó House, levantándose del sofá. - Claro que, para que la terapia funcione, necesitarás dedicarte por completo a ella. - Le dijo, coquetamente, tomando su cintura suavemente.

- No es una mala idea. - Sophie sonrió ampliamente y se apegó al cuerpo de su supuesto jefe. - Sólo que tendrás que avisarle a tu jefa que estás en una sesión conmigo. - Le recordó, mientras comenzaba a jugar con su pelo.

- Eso no es difícil. - Respondió, buscando su iPhone, tratando de mantener la calma. - ¿Me harías los honores?

Sophie se separó de él, tomó el teléfono de House y marcó el número de su tía. De inmediato, el móvil la pasó a buzón de voz. Cuando sonó el "beep!", habló.

- Hola tía, soy Sophie. Estoy con Greg y no te preocupes, no hemos destruído nada. Te aviso que mañana ninguno de los dos va a llegar a trabajar, ya que estamos en terapia. - No pudo evitar reírse, imaginando la cara de espanto que pondría su tía. - Tampoco intentes llamar, ya que House va a apagar el celular. Y por último, ni se te ocurra buscarnos... creo que te espantarías de... bueno... que duermas bien!

La chica cortó y le devolvió el celular a House, quién lo apagó y lo tiró en el sofá donde estaban antes sentados.

- Ahora, daremos paso a la terapia. - Le respondió el hombre, tomándola de la mano para que entraran a la habitación. - ¿Por donde empezamos?

Sophie no respondió. Tan sólo se le acercó, rodeando su espalda con sus brazos y le besó, suavemente. House, fascinado y sorprendido a la vez por todo lo que estaba sintiendo, situó sus manos en la cintura de ella y la apegó a su cuerpo. Sus manos bajaron por su trasero y lo apegó aún más, esta vez, a su pelvis. Ella, sin embargo, se separó un poco, para poder mirarlo.

- Con razón le gustas a mi tía. Besas como los dioses. - Le respondió, algo sonrojada, bajando la vista. House levantó su rostro de manera delicada y le respondió.

- Pero tú eres mi diosa del Olimpo. - Le dijo suavemente.

- Llévame allá. - Le pidió la chica en un susurro.

House le besó en el cuello, buscando su oído, para contestarle, mientras la dejaba caer suavemente en la cama.

- Acompáñame.

* * *

**¡Al fín actualicé esta historia! - se oyen aplausos y chiflazos-**

**Lo logré, finalmente lo logré. Creo que se darán cuenta que hay una cierta similitud con la escena donde House y Stacy se quedan en Baltimore, por culpa de la tormenta. Y en esa escena, me quedé con las ganas de ver algo más caliente, jeje... pero primero están los pacientes, así que Sophie es la paciente y Greg es el terapeuta (con terapeutas como él... uff!).**

**Ojalá les guste, aunque considero que me quedó un poco flojo el capítulo, pero no quería hacerlos sufrir más.**

**Ahora, sólo queda el epílogo, donde se ve el divorcio de Sophie y termina la historia.**

**Un abrazo grandote, dejen un review please, aunque sea para decirme que no les gustó el chap, que estoy delirando, etc, etc.**

**Y de paso: la quinta temporada parte el 16 de septiembre. :D**

**Cuidense, bye.**

**Sophie.**


End file.
